Her Neck
by GirlquinndreameR
Summary: [HeijiKaz] He couldn’t understand how suddenly her neck became so enticing to him.


Her Neck

A Detective Conan One-shot: Hattori Heiji and Toyama Kazuha

Author's Notes: Just a little of my babbling. Quite random… why, thank you. Detective Conan isn't mine. I borrowed.

* * *

It was pretty obvious the most striking feature about Kazuha was her green eyes. However, to Heiji, it was her neck. This opinion wasn't an old one; it was quite new in fact. He hadn't always thought this way; it was only around the time they were dating that he started entertaining the notion.

It was a casual day when he came to such an odd revelation. It was after school, and they were running home underneath a shared jacket. When they finally got to her house, Kazuha immediately took out a cloth handkerchief and wiped her damp skin. First it was her forehead and then her neck. Heiji watched in silence as a trickle of water moved from the nape of her neck, down the column and disappeared into the collar of her uniform. He couldn't understand how suddenly her neck became so enticing to him.

It wasn't even that special, he tried to argue. It's just a neck. A stump of bone, wrapped in nerves and vessels, swaddled in muscle and then flesh that held the head upright on the human body… there was no profound importance to it. So why couldn't Heiji stop looking?

And it didn't help, what with the clothes she always wore. Those little halters that tied at the back of the neck served as a teasing device; it was like unwrapping a little package just for him to reveal. If those tube tops were the choice of attire for the day, then that definitely made things worse. Her bare skin was just inspiring thoughts. Bad thoughts. Of her naked. That's when Heiji realized why he was so obsessed with her neck. It served as a focal point to start his mind's romp through Pervert-land; he wanted to jump in a frozen lake.

But her neck didn't serve as only a catalyst for his thoughts. He soon learned it had its functions. When they were alone and Heiji's lips latched to Kazuha's neck, she would make the most delicious gasps that ever entered Heiji's ears. Her neck would occasionally be decorated with purple, round spots, and she would have to go to school with a scarf. Their classmates would ask why she's wearing a scarf in the summer, she would say nothing and then said students glanced knowing eyes at Heiji. He would scoff them all, but internally he screamed, _See. Mine. Hands off._

Ah yes. And then there was that one night when Kazuha's neck showed its true importance. It started off pretty much the same as any other night. Heiji had Kazuha over and they were in the middle of making out session #125 when his lips found their way to the skin of her neck. And at first, the response was the same: tiny little gasps escaping her pink lips that made Heiji's mind grin in achievement. However, as the room's temperature elevated and the actions intensified, Kazuha began to mew and moan his name. That was completely new to him, to say the least. And her new noises were a starter for his hands to do new things. He found his hands touching the skin of her back, her inner thighs… his hands were wandering and exploring her body before he gave them permission to. But she wasn't complaining, nor was she stopping him. Fine, Heiji thought, it was her tantalizing little noises that got them there in the first place.

Hours later, in the small hours of the morning, he stared at her in the darkness. He watched her sleep quietly, as she was sprawled on his bed, nude, tangled in his white sheets. Heiji's eyes returned to her graceful column of a neck and immediately proceeded to blame that body part for all this. Her neck caused trouble for him, really. Her neck's bare skin caused his thoughts to wander into perverted territory and whenever he touched her neck with his lips, she would make those really alluring noises. And then, there was that night, when their relationship finally came full circle. Not that he minded that night; he rather liked it very much, loved it in fact. But it was unplanned and hasty; all thanks to that damn neck of hers.

As he glared, he noticed a white string crossing over said body part. Heiji gently pulled it towards him, slowly, as not to wake her up. Then, he saw her omamori, a small little package dangling around her neck. That little bag that connected their pasts together… while he carried his on his cell phone, she kept it around her neck all the time, close to her heart. How could he not notice that before?

Alright, so maybe Kazuha's neck wasn't such a bad thing, Heiji realized.


End file.
